La primera noche juntos
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/SPIN-OFF RUMORES - A pesar de todo lo que habían visto en la escuela, de aquello que se contaban entre amigos y lo mucho o poco que veían en la web, no estaban sintiendo ningún miedo de ese que todos hablaban. Estaban en una plenitud absoluta de confianza en el otro. En un momento en que ambos se complementaban. - Arte de portada: Sinkoriin - AdriNette


¡Lo prometido es deuda!

Aunque tardé mucho, aquí está el spin-off del capítulo 50 de _**Rumores**_ , fanfic que por cierto ya está terminado :3 Esto realmente no sucede en la historia principal, pero ya que muchos pidieron su cataclismo terminé escribiéndolo :v Tal vez es un poco corto, pero eso no quita que me esforcé. Disfrútenlo 3

 _ **Miraculous**_ pertenece a Thomas Astruc y asociados.

 _ **Imagen de portada:**_ Sinkoriin - post/163034779641/youre-doing-ml-again-really-gosh-damn-can-i

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **LA PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS**_

Aquella noche era claramente diferente a las demás, sólo una pared estaba separando a los jóvenes si. No podía mentir, si tenía un deseo como el que Gabriel Agreste les había insinuado, pero también quería solo abrazarse, hablar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo con aquel chico que hacía latir su corazón.

Marinette quería poder llorar en el hombro del chico que le había robado su corazón. Quería derramar las lágrimas que él no estaba dejando salir, quería mostrar que dentro de esa aparente debilidad estaba una fortaleza que no la dejaba caer. Anhelaba poder decirle lo que sentía, que gracias a esos sentimientos ella era feliz. Que se sentí capaz de afrontar todo por él, por lo que sentían.

Mientras tanto Adrien solo pensaba y pensada, dejándose llevar por los males que aquejaban sus vidas. Le era difícil no pensar en las posibilidades de que algo le sucediera a su musa, todo por ser un tonto incapaz de protegerla.

Se levantó, tomó algunas cosas de su guardarropa y salió camino al gimnasio de su casa. Pasó por el frente de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada su ahora novia, por un instante quiso tocar para pedirle que le acompañara, así como su nuevo gato lo estaba haciendo, pero prefirió continuar, no quería que sus tontas emociones la molestaran. Mucho menos quería que se malinterpretara la invitación.

Llegó a la habitación llena de diferentes aparatos, sin miedo de ser visto, ahí mismo se cambió a una ropa un poco más deportiva. Encendió el estéreo, conectó una USB y la música comenzó a invadir aquel espacio que no solía ser muy usado por los varones de la familia Agreste por puras cuestiones de tiempo.

El felino negro se molestó con la música que su dueño escuchaba, por lo que mejor salió de ahí con el motivo de buscar a su compañera de especie. Tomó camino por la ventana del gimnasio y a volvió entrar a la mansión por la del cuarto de la joven peliazul, la compañera de Tikki.

Apenas se introdujo, los maullidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar. Parece que se estaban comunicandose con la chica de coletas, intentando que hiciera algo que ellos querían. Ella simplemente pensó que querían algo de comer ya que rascaban la puerta; desconocía donde quedaba la cocina, pero confiaba que ellos pudieran abrirle camino en aquel lugar desconocido. Tan pronto abrió la puerta, los dos animalitos corriendo a brincos mientras la franco-china los perseguía.

–¡Tikki! –Intentó llamarla sin resultado.

Desconocía de donde había salido aquel gato negro, pero recordó que Adrien le había contado en su carta sobre un pequeño presente que le haría su padre con el tema de las mascotas. ¿Ese pequeño sería de él?

Ambos mininos se escondieron tras una puerta, por lo que la joven no dudo en abrirla para buscarlos. Apenas entró notó que era un gimnasio y que a un costado de ella estaba su chico levantando pesas, sólo portando una bermuda. El rojo invadió rápidamente su rostro, ocultándolo detrás de sus manos.

–¡ ! –Él también estaba sorprendido, pero no se sintió demasiado apenado, después de todo ya había modelado sin camisa y estaba seguro que ella lo había visto.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Y-yo venía siguiendo a Tikki... –Agachó su cabeza para evitar verle.

– ¿Tikki?

–Es mi gatita.

–¿Tú también tienes un gato? –Se colocó la playera que había dejado de lado por estar empapada de sudor.

–S-sí –Levantó la mirada–. ¿Eh? ¿Qué si yo también? ¿Eso quiere decir que el gato negro que se metió por mi ventana era tuyo?

–¿Plagg se metió por tu ventana? –Suspiro–. Primer día y ya está causando problemas.

–Je, je, no te preocupes, no fue nada serio.

–¿Dónde estará?

Apenas dijo esas palabras, los animalitos comenzaron a maullar acercándose a sus respectivos dueños. Sin pensarlo, cada uno los cargó para acercarse un poco más.

–Parece que estos traviesos quieren estar juntos –rio la de ojos zafiro.

–Parece que quieren copiarles a sus dueños –agregó el rubio–. Será mejor sentarse –señaló una banca donde había colocado sus cosas.

Marinette prefirió sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, usando como respaldo la banca. Por otra parte, Adrien si sentó en donde indicó, tomó una toalla y limpió su piel del sudor, al igual de que empezó a beber agua de una botella que había llevado.

No querían hablar mucho de lo que estaban viviendo, pero no podían seguir comportándose de esa forma. Actualmente eran una pareja y uno de los puntos más importantes era la comunicación para no dar paso a malas interpretaciones o problemas entre ellos. Y este era un tema muy serio, que los implicaba a los dos de una forma que no era necesariamente como querían.

–Lamento que estemos pasando por esto –comenzó el varón–. Sé que esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como el que comenzó el problema al invitarte a participar como mi musa. Si esta fama no te hubiera afectado, nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas.

–Adrien... –Le pellizco ligeramente la pierna más cercana a ella–. No digas esas tonterías.

–¡Hey! –Respondió revolviéndole el pelo a su novia. – ¿Por qué?

–Entiendo que esto no es muy agradable y que incluso nuestras familia y amigos cercanos la están pasando algo mal, pero es muy importante que nosotros estamos juntos. Somos felices, aun si estas personas intentan separarnos o incluso atacarnos de forma física. Confió que tendremos los medios para protegernos e incluso para no involucrarnos más que personas de ese calibre –se giró y le sonrió–. Además, veamos el lado bueno: podremos vernos todos los días hasta que esto dure.

Él tragó de forma pesada, tenía razón. Estaban felices aun dentro de este embrollo y podían seguir siéndolo después de ellos. La abrazó sin pensarlo, ella tenía sea habilidad de apaciguar su mente, haciéndolo entrar razón de su realidad es por eso y otras cosas más que la amaba tanto.

Tomó la barbilla de la chica para que esta girara su rostro, así lo hizo y pudo darle un fino beso en sus labios un poco resecos por el llanto que había tenido hacía unas horas. Ella se sintió plena, protegida por aquel joven que le entregaba lo mejor de su vida, todo su amor, talento y confianza. Lo amaba como era, lo apoyaría en todas sus locuras.

Era un gesto mínimo para todo lo que sentían. Tal vez demasiado mínimo…

Ahora ella lo obligaba a verle, para besarle más intensamente. Buscaba sentirlo cerca, por lo fue moviendo su cuerpo de tal forma que quedaba justo al frente del rubio, hincada. Este la levantó para que se sentara en sus piernas y así permitirse tocar todos los contornos del cuerpo femenino.

De a poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos iba subiendo y los deseos sexuales iban haciendo estragos su mente que no soportaba la idea de separarse.

Evitando concluir el beso, bajaban la intensidad de este para tomar aire por sus narices que generaban un cierto cosquilleo en sus rostros que estaban rozándose a cada momento.

Marinette se atrevía a ir tocando el cuerpo de su amante de a poco, no tan atrevidamente como él lo hacía con ella. Su cuerpo parecía ser mucho más sensible que el del varón que no hacía más que moverse un poco por su tacto, pero ella… Su boca la traicionaba al dejar salir esos suspiros llenos de placer puro.

Necesitaban más y eso no se iba a lograr con la ropa que llevaban puesta y mucho menos en aquella posición.

El rubio le susurró algo que la francesa no fue capaz de entender. Fue cortado su largo beso y tras levantarla la llevó cargando en brazos hasta la habitación de él, evitando hacer demasiado ruido para no ser descubiertos por alguno de los empleados de la casa que ya se encontraban durmiendo.

Mientras el chico se iba retirando las prendas sudadas, su pareja también se quitaba la ropa que le impedía estar en completo contacto con aquel que amaba. Tras aquello, él regresó a colocarse sobre ella, poniendo sus brazos a los costados de ella para evitar dejar caer todo su peso, pero permitiendo que ambas pieles se tocaran entre si causando corrientes eléctricas en la espina dorsal de cada uno de los jóvenes involucrados.

Todo parecía ir tan lento, que buscaban apresurar el momento tan extraordinario que se acercaba para la joven pareja que no podía dejar de demostrar lo mucho que sus cuerpos y corazones disfrutaban aquello.

La azabache se levantó un poco; colocando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de su chico, comenzó a desabrochar su sujetador que apostaba sería toda una odisea para él. Después fue retirando la prenda inferior de color rosa, siendo copiada por el modelo que confiaba plenamente en lo que estaban haciendo.

A pesar de todo lo que habían visto en la escuela, de aquello que se contaban entre amigos y lo mucho o poco que veían en la web, no estaban sintiendo ningún miedo de ese que todos hablaban. Estaban en una plenitud absoluta de confianza en el otro. En un momento en que ambos se complementaban.

Subiendo completamente a la cama, Adrien fue capaz de estirar su mano al mueble junto a esta para tomar un preservativo que no dudo en abrir frente a los ojos azules que no dejaban de enviarle mensajes de amor y aprecio.

–Te amo –expresó la chica enrollando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

–También te amo, princesa.

Frotó un poco su miembro contra todo el sexo de la chica que se notaba húmedo a simple vista, producto de todo el juego previo y el placer que su cuerpo llevaba sintiendo por un buen rato. Tomando el falo con cuidado, lo encajó en la vagina para ir introduciéndolo con calma.

La observó, hermosa como siempre, respirando profundamente y apretando sus ojos con cierto miedo.

–Yo también estoy nervioso –susurró al oído de su chica adorada–, pero estamos juntos y no hay nada que temer.

–Confío en ti –respondió con lágrima en los ojos–. Vamos a superar todo.

–Todo.

La diseñadora logró relajarse y permitir que aquella parte entrase a su cuerpo con una cierta facilidad. Ambos suspiraron tras aquello, para luego reír debido a la sincronización de sus gestos.

Los dos estaban tan extasiados que no iban a tener un coito largo, sólo el suficiente para alcanzar el placer necesario para un orgasmo.

Cuando Marinette asintió, de sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo, y cuando Adrien logró acostumbrarse a la presión de aquel sitio, comenzó el movimiento sincronizado de caderas por parte de ambos.

No podían dejar que otros los escucharan, por lo que sus gemidos eran ocultados lo más posible por otro beso mucho más apasionado. Las lenguas de ambos combatían entre sí, mordiendo al otro a modo de callar esos sonidos lujuriosos que no podían controlar.

El de ojos verde dejó caer su cuerpo para que su pecho rozara con los pezones erectos de la fémina que apretó con fuerza su entrepierna por las grandes oleadas de placer que su cuerpo estaba alcanzando.

Ninguno iba a soportarlo más, por lo que tomando sus manos y logrando mantener la unión de sus bocas, se dejaron llevar por el éxtasis más exquisito que podrían haber probado en sus cortas vidas.

Dando unas últimas embestidas, el varón salió del cuerpo de su novia que bien lo había recibido. Notó la hora, cerca de las dos de la mañana. La abrazó, no quería dejarla ir, pero si los descubrían en la misma habitación, sin ropa y con esa evidencia de látex, su padre no los iba a dejar en paz de aquí hasta su posible boda.

–Amor, debo irme… –habló la franco-china.

–¡No quiero! –Hizo un puchero el heredero Agreste.

–Lo sé –acarició su cabeza–, yo tampoco quiero, pero no quiero tentar suertes. Te veré mañana.

–Espero que vengas a despertarme –la beso en la coronilla.

–Creo que será al revés.

Se levantó pesadamente, recogió su ropa y volvió a besar dulcemente a su príncipe.

–Te amo –más besos aparecieron en su rostro–. Pronto pasará esto y nadie nos detendrá.

Y sin más, ella salió de la habitación por la puerta especial que dividía sus habitaciones en aquella enorme mansión. Ahora lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y deshacerse de las pruebas que demostraban que ambos habían desobedecido a Gabriel Agreste.

 _ **NOSOTROS CONTRA EL MUNDO…**_

¡Al fin llegó este fanfic! Recordé hace poco que debía esta historia y hoy fue el momento xD Espero que sea de su agrado 3 Pasen un excelente día :'D


End file.
